


Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?

by AleDic



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Civil War (Marvel), and this is what I threw to you, hints stony, hope it doesn't sucks, it's a self-translation by the way, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleDic/pseuds/AleDic
Summary: He had been remained motionless all the time, in front of the window of the room, while he looked at the world outside (it was a gesture he had seen him do often, especially at the beginning, after he had found and thawed him in a world seventy years older than the one he had left behind - Tony lost count of the times he wondered if he had ever been angry with him for this, for having catapulted him in this age, far from everything and everyone he loved.He never had the courage to ask him).Because illusions are difficult to send away, especially when they are the only thing left.





	Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters:** Tony Stark, Steve Rogers (dreamlike)  
>  **Pairing:** none  
>  **Genres:** Introspective, Angst, Melancholic  
>  **Warnings:** Missing moment, What if?, Self-translation  
>  **Context:** Post-Civil War  
>  **Author's notes:** Hello everyone, for the first time on AO3. Yes, I arrived here too. As a newbie of Marvel Comics, I hope I haven't crippled 616! Tony. I'm not a real Stony shipper, I simply LOVE their relationship. And the immense angst that they carry with them. So see what you want to see.  
>  **Text notes:** the title is a verse from the song "Wish you were here" by Plink Floyd.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ The mind destroys our illusions, but the heart rebuilds them from the beginning. _

**_ ∼ Paul Rée _ ** _ _

He can't be there.

Tony knows it, he knows it better than anyone else - _he cried_ on his lifeless body, he broke in a way he didn't think possible (not for him, not after all the things he had already faced, endured, lost), he remained silent without being able to say _anything_ about what he wanted (what he _should have_ ) - _he knows_.

He also knows that it’s not a ghost - not that Tony believes in something that science cannot explain, but since _it’s established_ that gods and vampires exist, it doesn’t exclude that one day _it might_.

He thinks it could be Loki or some magic trick played by him or some other sorcerer - or a Doom’s robot, a shapeshifter, a Skrull (the possibilities are so many that start to get him a headache).

Then, for a moment - _just a moment_ – he thinks that _it could be_ , instead.

It could be _him_.

It’s then that something in that figure changes - he had been remained motionless all the time, in front of the window of the room, while he looked at the world outside (it was a gesture he had seen him do often, especially at the beginning, after he had found and thawed him in a world seventy years older than the one he had left behind - Tony lost count of the times he wondered if he had ever been angry with him for this, for having catapulted him in this age, far from everything and everyone he loved.

He never had the courage to ask him).

As soon as those last thoughts form in his mind, the figure turns towards him, looking him straight in the eyes - and Tony feels something in the depths of his bowels twist and squeeze in a vise.

«I'm just a figment of your imagination», replies, without any real question being asked, and Tony feels his legs almost giving way; he clings to the table in the kitchen to stand up, while all around begins to turn and blur.

«Tony...»

_ No, please, stop it. _

«... it was worth it?»

The words fade in the distance, while everything turns black.

He can’t be there ( _anymore_ ).


End file.
